


Imprinted

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Relationship, Maybe - Freeform, slight spoilers for V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are some people we carry in a corner of our hearts for the rest of our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprinted

**Author's Note:**

> On V's birthday, I was inspired to write something for him. Ahahaha. It's kind of built on a drabble I have planned for him in the future. 
> 
> It's crazy tho, I wrote someone other than Unknown and Seven, didn't think it'd be V of all people. Anyway, as such I'm a bit worried about characterization, but I always worry about that.

“I can’t stop you.”

V faces you, using your voice as a guide to find your form. He can’t see well, but he can tell that you’re not facing him. There’s no way of knowing for sure, but it’s not that you’re avoiding looking at him, but that you’re looking off into the distance at something beyond the two of you.

“If you still love Rika, I can’t stop you,” your voice is soft, contemplative even. “In fact… there may be a part of you that will continue to love her… forever.”

The pain in your voice resounds throughout his chest. There’s a kind of pressure on his heart that he doesn’t quite understand. Is it that you very well may be right? Or is it that because of that he may never be able to fully acknowledge the hidden meanings in your words.

“I’m sorry” is the only thing he can offer you.

The response is silence. You continue to face the sky and V imagines a faraway look on your face. After a moment, you sigh. “It’s okay… I understand.”

“…what do you mean?” the question falls from his mouth before he can even stop it.

Your voice dips low, barely audible over the breeze. “…There are some people that we carry in a small corner of our hearts forever.”

“…do you have someone like that?”

Seconds tick by as you contemplate your answer. V finds that he’s overcome with an odd sense of… what is it… anticipation? He can’t remember the last time he’s felt like this. Or even if he’s felt such a feeling before.

Finally you turn to face him.

“I do.”

V automatically pulls at the camera hanging around his neck. Before you (or even he for that matter) know what’s going on, he takes a photograph. The click of the shutter snaps the both of you back to reality.

“….why?” your voice seems almost strangled with confusion.

“…I had to,” V’s voice is quiet. His body moved on it’s own without any real reason. He hopes you won’t ask, that you won’t pry. Because he’s not entirely sure what he would say if you do.

“…but… how would you know I was making an expression that was good enough for a picture?”

He thinks for a moment before answering. “Even though I can’t really see you with my eyes…. I can see you with my heart.”


End file.
